Deception
by Alanna official
Summary: Alanna and George have been married for 18 months. Alanna starts to feel that something is not right with George but wouldn't have been ever able to prepare herself for Georges actions. Georges actions unfold a whole heap of nightmarish events, sorry Alanna and George fans (I'm one too).
1. Little Feeling

Palace

"Alanna!"-Jon

"What." -Alanna

"I told you to come a two days early. You came one day early!"

"I had some stuff to deal with back at the swoop."

"Still. You should have let me know."

"Fine"

"Are you alright you're acting a little strange."

"Yeah I'm fine ok, so just leave me alone alright."

"Are you sure you're alright, cause you know you can talk to me don't you."

"I SAID I'M FINE OK SO JUST GET OFF MY BACK!"

Alanna runs out of the room leaving Jon stunned.

Practice Courts

WHACK WHACK WHACK!

"Alanna, is everything alright at home?" - Thayet

"Yeah" - Alanna

WHACK WHACK

"Is everything alright with George?"

Silence

"Aaalllaaannnnaaa."

"It's just, he's been acting a bit distant these last few days and when I tried to talk to him about it he just shrugged it off. We've hardly talked these past few days and I just feel there's something he's not telling me."

"Just give him a bit of time I'm sure he'll come round in the end."

"I guess, but he's never been like this the entire time I've known him and I just feel like there's something more to it."

"Alanna, don't worry about it. Go get some sleep, I'm sure everything will seem much clearer tomorrow."

"Ok"

Palace Gardens

"Where's Alanna?" - Jon

"Last time I saw her she was talking to Stefan." – Thayet

"Could you please go find her, because I know how well you two get along."

" Of course."

Thayet leaves Jon and finds Alanna vomiting in the bushes.

"Whoa." – Thayet

"UUGGHHH" – Alanna

"OK. I think we'd better take you to see a healer"

Authors Note.

Sorry guys gonna have to leave it on a cliff hanger there but please tell me if you liked it and i will keep doing the next chapters.


	2. Surprise

Palace Gardens

Alanna returns from seeing duke Baird but has a shell - shocked expression on her face. Thayet has an inkling on what Alanna is about to say.

"So what happened?" – Thayet

"Not much," – Alanna

"Did he say what the cause of your sickness was?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Hh Mmm mmm"

"Speak up Alanna I can't hear what your saying."

"He said that I'm pregnant!"- Alanna yells

"WHOOOO!" Jon, Gary and Raoul come out of hiding from behind the walls.

"SHIT," Alanna mutters smacking herself on the forehead.

Jon, Gary and Raoul all take turns in hugging and congratulating her. In spite of herself she can't stop herself from smiling.

"Now Alanna," Jon says, suddenly serious. "I can't let you go on this mission pregnant.

"But" Alanna says trying to interrupt.

"No," Jon says. "George would kill me, if anything happened to you or the baby while you were on a mission I sent you on. So I'm sorry Alanna but I'm going to have to send you home."

"WHAT!" Alanna yells, shocked by Jon's sudden decision. Thayet, Gary and Raoul quickly and quietly exit the scene. This is not something that they'd like to argue about with either of the two.

But Jon left Alanna with no choice but to return home, so she did.

The Swoop

Alanna walks in and finds it the same peaceful quiet that it always is when George is working. She walks silently into the study expecting to find George but is surprised with an empty room, so she goes up to their bedroom but the door is closed. She turns the handle silently, opening the door when she is hit with the harsh reality. There on the bed lay a sleeping George and mysterious woman in a tangle of limbs nude. George sensing someone watching him opened his eyes only to find Alanna staring straight back at him with a look of hurt and horror in her eyes. What had he done.

"You son of a bitch," she said, voice devoid of emotion. Then she walked out.

Author's Note

Sorry Guys but i'm unable to keep writing as i don't have hold of a computer.i'll keep writing next year.


	3. Hurt

Palace

Thayet was walking down the corridor when she saw Alanna tearing through the gates on her horse. So she went out side to meet her.

"Alanna, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the swoop with George." Thayet asks, then sees the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "What happened? Tell me."

After Alanna had finished telling Thayet what had happened Thayet took a minute to process what Alanna had just told her, but still couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. 'George had been cheating on Alanna'. Thayet used to think that George was one of the most faithful people she'd ever known, now all her good thoughts of him had turned sour. But she needed to deal with the problem at hand, Alanna was a heart broken mess and needed to be comforted right now.

The Swoop

_How could he have been so stupid! And that look in her eyes, what have I done? How will I live with myself? That look haunts me whenever I close my eyes and those five words hurt like hell coming from her lips, ' you son of a bitch.' I've just lost the woman of my dreams when I had her in the palm of my hand, what kind of fool does that? I know nothing I say can fix this but would she believe me when I say that it's her that I love and what she saw meant nothing. I know I'll now walk alone without the companionship of my wife and friends because of my actions, but the least I can do is try to right this wrong_- were the thoughts in Georges head.

The Palace

Jon, Raoul, Gary and Buri all stood there stunned, what Thayet had just told them sounded absolutely ludicrous. No way could George have done that, everyone knew that he was head over heels in love with Alanna. This news came as such a massive shock to everyone, that it took them a while to process what they'd just been told. "Does anyone know who the woman is?" asked Jon.

"No," replied Thayet. "This is the first we've heard of George's scandal."

"We can't let any of this get out to anyone," Jon said. "If it does no one would stop talking about it and we all know what Alanna's like and what this would do to her."

Everyone nodded in agreement, no one wanted to see Alanna get any more hurt than she already was.

Alanna's Room

When she'd arrived at the palace she'd immediately had her belongings removed from her shared room with George, into her new private room for herself. She sat on her new bed and thought to herself about what she was going to do now.

_I should probably get Jon to annul the marriage, it's not like I'm going to take him back or anything, especially after this. But who is she though, and what did I do wrong? How long has this been going on? What if this gets out what are people going to say? I mean it's not as if care, but my reputation._- were the thoughts in Alanna's head.

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately but I've got heaps more to share with you and I'll keep writing as fast as possible. Please review as it really helps to know what you think or if you have any ideas.


	4. Tears and Depression

Palace Alanna's Rooms

_Knock… _"Alanna?"

"Come in," she said quietly "the door's open."

Thayet walked in slowly with a worried look, taking in Alanna's state. She was dressed loosely in her normal breeches and shirt but her hair was loose and slightly mussed, not her immaculate looking self, with circles under her red eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Thayet asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Crap," she replied.

_Well at least she still has her honesty and __humour__? I think_- Thayet thought to herself.

"Why did he do it?" Alanna asked quietly, a vacant look in her eyes.

_Oh god_- Thayet thought- _Alanna's gone into depression and shock! Try to change the subject._

"Have you eaten anything today Alanna?" Thayet said, trying desperately to change the subject from George. Alanna shook her head absently.

"How could he do this to me!" Alanna yelled, jumping up and snatching her sword as she strode out of the room, leaving Thayet stunned by her sudden change in mood, before quickly following Alanna and hoping she wouldn't do something reckless. Thayet let out a sigh of relief, she was only going to the practice courts,_ great mithros._ _I'd better find Jon- _Thayet thought- _he'll know what to do, plus he's known her longer, _so she sent a page off to find him and tell him to come to the practice courts.

"Thayet," Jon called, walking over to her by the edge of the practice court. She turned to him but silenced him with a finger on the lips and pointed to where Alanna was viciously attacking a dummy with such ferocity that when she whacked it's head, it went fly off hitting an innocent bystander, Thayet and Jon winced while others were stifling giggles. "We should get her out of here before she hurts anyone else," Jon said. Thayet nodded in agreement they should probably get her as far away as possible from anything that could cause danger.

"Jon!" Alanna cried finally noticing him. "I didn't see you come," she sounded like a young girl and was skipping towards him twirling her sword. Jon looked at Thayet as if to say _why didn't you tell me about this?_ But she just shrugged. Dropping her sword Alanna threw her arms around Jon squeezing him in a hug.

"I've missed you," she said sobbing into his shirt with tears streaming down her face.

"Come with me," Jon said putting his arm around her and leading them to the gardens, whilst throwing Thayet a puzzled expression. She just gave him a small smile. After their long talk in the garden Alanna seemed to be getting better over the next few days. She resumed her duties, went for rides and her appearance was normal, but one problem was she wasn't eating. Everyone had tried talking about it with her, Thayet, Jon, Raoul, Gary and Buri but it was Myles that got her eating again. They'd all agreed that it was best if Myles knew what was going on, and Eleni as well because Alanna was pregnant. But they were made to promise, especially Eleni, that they would not breathe a word of how Alanna was, even if George begged. At times it was extremely awkward at the palace with both George and Alanna there, and Alanna's friends trying to coordinate them so that there paths wouldn't cross.

Three Weeks Later- Alanna's Two Months Pregnant

Palace Ball for Thayet's Birthday

Alanna and Thayet were sitting together discussing the dresses of the court ladies when Gary walked in with a very attractive young man with him. Alanna turned around to wave Gary over when she saw him. _He was absolutely gorgeous- _she thought-_He had golden blond hair with sparkling azure blue eyes, a smile that could melt your insides, and a body to go with it._ Thayet turned around to see what had so suddenly grabbed her attention which wasn't easy and too, was stunned by his good looks as was every other lady in the room.

"I tend to have that effect on the ladies when I enter a room." Gary said chuckling to himself, the young gentleman just blushed.

"Ah-hem," Gary said clearing his throat. "Introducing Lord Isaac of Newtown"

Everyone clapped politely then resumed what they'd been doing before the interruption. Seeing the way Alanna was looking at him Thayet gave her a gentle nudge with her elbow to get her attention. Alanna turned to her with a sheepish look on her face "staring are we Alanna?" Thayet said with a mocking voice. "Can you blame?" Alanna replied raising her eyebrows, at least the old Alanna was still in there. _What was he doing here?- _Thayet thought _–Jon didn't tell me he was invited, it was probably the right thing to do though so no one would know something was wrong. But what if he and Alanna have a fight? Right, I'll just have to keep them separate then._

But Thayet needed to act quickly as George was trying to make his way over to where they were sitting. "Uh, Alanna do you think you could find Jon for me I need to talk to him?" Thayet said.

"Sure," She replied rising to leave then weaving her way through the crowds.

"What do you want George?" Thayet said as he approached and Alanna disappeared.

"I want to talk to her," he replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea George," Thayet said with a hard look in her eyes. "You've already messed her up too much and I don't think she needs anymore of it." He had messed with her best friend and broken her heart, no way was she going to let him do it again.

"Well," he said with a visible sadness in his eyes. "if you won't let me talk to her at least give her this for me will you," and produced a sealed envelope from his pocket. She took it without a word and he silently left her nodding his thanks, though he wasn't sure if she would give the letter to Alanna.

"Thayet," Jon said as he made his way through the crowd, she turned towards him with a grim look on her face.

"George gave this to me to give to Alanna," she said, showing him a sealed envelope.

"I don't think we should give it to her without knowing what's in it," he said. "I don't want him to hurt her anymore than he already has." She nodded her agreement.

"Where's Alanna?" she said.

"Trying to persuade Raoul to dance," he replied.

"Hmm," she replied.


	5. Rumours

After the ball- Jon's Study

Jon and Thayet sat together on the lounge slowly opening the envelop revealing a carefully written letter.

**_Alanna,_**

**_Please let me explain myself before you burn this letter._**

**_I don't know how it happened. She's not important, you're the one I love and I just want you to know that._**

**_I know I messed up, but if you could just give me one more chance. I know it's a lot to ask considering my actions and the circumstance, but if you could at least hear me out, I hope that we can at least talk about this, and maybe you will forgive. If you do agree to hear me out, meet me at the dancing dove on the sixteenth of May at one in the morning._**

**_Love always and forever whatever you choose,_**

**_George._**

After reading the letter they both carefully folded it back up and replaced it in its sealed envelope. It was now up to Alanna to decide what should happen next.

Alanna's Room

She paced the room letter in hand. George wanted to meet with her the day after her birthday, what should she do, she thought. She didn't even know if she was ready to face him yet, but you'll have to eventually a small logical part of her brain said. I don't know she thought, I'll come back to it later. So she threw the letter on the bed and walked out the door. "Oh, Lord Isaac," she said startled. She'd almost collided with him when she walked out of her room. "Sorry, I didn't see you," a blush was starting to creep up her neckline. He'd caught her flustered. "Forgive me," he said somewhat formally, with a slight bow. "Oh it's alright," she said quickly, "I was just heading to the practice courts."

"Allow me to escort you then," he said following her. They walked together to the practice courts with an awkward silence between them. She hadn't been escorted by another man since she'd been married and felt weird doing it now, he on the other hand didn't know what to say, for fear that he might say something and sound like a fool. Finally they arrived at the practice courts, "thank you for accompanying me," Alanna said glancing at him. He was definitely one of the most attractive guys she'd ever met, she felt as if… no, better not go there. "It was my pleasure," he said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Palace Gardens

"So," Gary said slyly, glancing at Isaac. "I hear you got acquainted with _lady_ Alanna."

"Uh yes," he said slightly embarrassed, a blush colouring his cheeks. "She has the most beau- I mean remarkable eyes." Gary and Raoul laughed at the young man, causing his cheeks to colour further.

"I hear she's got more to her than just her eyes," Gary said giving the other man a playful shove. "If you know what I mean."

"So the rumours are true then?" Isaac asked still blushing.

"I don't know," answered Raoul. "But if you wanted to know, you should ask Jon."

"What should he ask me," Jon said startling them all.

"We were just telling Isaac about Alanna, and he wanted to know how good she was," Gary said barely containing his laughter. "We told him that if he wanted to know he should ask you." This time it was Jon's turn to blush as well as Isaac's. "Congratulations Gary, you've finally succeeded in making Jon blush," Alanna said causing all their heads to whip in her direction. "I feel like I've interrupted something," she said suspiciously. "What were you all talking about?" Gary looked at Jon, and Jon looked at Raoul who looked at Isaac, who was openly gazing at Alanna. Finally breaking the awkward silence Gary said, "as a matter of fact we were talking about you,"

"About me?" she questioned. "What about me?" At that point, both Gary and Raoul cracked up laughing, causing an embarrassed Jonathan and Isaac to blush, and a very confused Alanna, who in turn blushed as well.


	6. Shocking Revelations

Palace corridor

"So what brought you here into court life?" Jon asked Isaac.

"Um, well… I was actually looking for someone," the younger man replied. When he didn't elaborate Jon prompted him saying, "well aren't you going to tell me who it is you're looking for, I'm sure that I'm probably one of the only people who stands half a chance of helping you."

"Oh, well, okay then," Isaac said giving in. "Before I was born my father, he had a, um… a previous relationship with another woman, and during that relationship she got pregnant. My father told me that at that time he wasn't ready for a child so he left. I only found this out about a month or two ago when my father was on his death bed, he told me I needed to know this, and that I had to find his other child. He said that it was a son and that his name was, um… Cooper, George Cooper." Jonathan went pale, not knowing how to respond. Isaac looked at him waiting for a response, and noticed his pale complexion. "Have I said too much?" he asked, his face showing concern from Jonathan's reaction.

"Um… No," Jonathan said shaking his head slightly and giving him a small smile. "I'll see what I can do for you about finding your brother. But I'm sorry, I have to leave you now because I have a meeting."

"Oh yes, of course." Isaac replied "I understand that you're very busy, and thankyou for all your help." Jon nodded to him and walked off briskly, he really had no idea what to do to help Isaac now, especially with the situation with Alanna as well. So he called an urgent meeting with Gary, Raoul, Buri and Thayet.

Jon's Study

"Not exactly what I'd call a pleasant situation," Thayet said after listening to Jon. "But we can't very well allow Alanna to know of this, she's in a very difficult situation as it is… No, we can't let her know, it would just ruin her." Raoul and Gary looked at her with raised eyebrows, "how do you know so much about all this?" Gary asked incredulous.

"It's simple," Thayet replied, "women understand women, even ones as complicated and different as Alanna."

"Right," Buri said interrupting them. "But how are we going to keep it from her, without either Alanna or Isaac finding out about each other? It's not exactly what I'd call a piece of cake."

"Well we know Isaac is _interested _in Alanna, but does anyone know how she feels, particularly with the whole 'George' situation?" Raoul said. Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, they didn't. Sometimes Alanna could be very good a hiding her emotions, other times she could be like an open book.

"Well," Buri said breaking the silence, "we'll just need to find out how she feels about him, but keep them separated until we do, then we can see what to do."

"Great," Jon said, "Gary, Raoul and I will try to keep him away from Alanna, and you two can find out how she feels about him." Everyone nodded in agreement, settling the situation, now it was just a matter of putting it into action.

Practice Courts

"So," Buri said as she sidestepped Alanna's sword, "have you thought of anything you might like for your birthday"

"Umm... Not really," Alanna said "I've pretty much got everything that I need and want." Then she thought about George, making her bite her lip, there was one thing she did want.

"Well, Thayet wanted to have a bit of a celebration, seeing as though we didn't do anything for your twenty first. We might even invite Lord Isaac."

Alanna looked up sharply as Buri mentioned Lord Isaacs name, so she is interested in him Buri thought, my job is done.


End file.
